yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Jensen Kimmitt
2010 World Yoyo Contest - 1A - 1st - Jensen Kimmitt Jensen Kimmitt is a Canadian yo-yoer from Edmonton, best known for his well-choreographed, high-scoring style, and eccentric personality. He was formerly a member of the YoYoFactory Contest Team, his original sponsor, and Caribou Lodge Yo-Yo Works which he has recently left to work on an unknown project In 2009, he reappeared on the scene, winning Pacific Northwest Regionals, the Bay Area Classic in California, and 44clash. He had a signature yo-yo with Caribou Lodge called the Wooly Marmot, which he used during his 4th-place finish at Worlds 2009. In 2010 he won multiple contests using YoYoFactory`s Protostar, and eventually won the World Yo-Yo Contest with his new signature yo-yo, the Northstar. Jensen has been working on a new style of play based off of 1A called Tourniquet style. The main idea behind Tourniquet style is a longer string that is used for various wraps and tricks that involve unique string combinations with the yo-yo and the players body. This style derives its name from the slipknot wrapped around the arm similar to a tourniquet. On January 21st of 2011, Jensen had quit YoYoFactory and started yo-yoing as a free agent. His signature yo-yo, the Northstar, will still be produced, but Yoyofactory will be changing the art for future releases and removing his name from the product. On March 15th of 2011, Jensen rejoined the CLYW team. At the 2011 World Yo-Yo Contest, Jensen made a bold statement with his 1A final routine. As the returning world champion, his routine was choreographed as a single throw with three regenerations. He also famously did not perform for the complete three minutes, instead finishing after around 2:40. Playing with a CLYW Chief, he came in 9th place. Shortly after, released his third signature yo-yo, the Canvas. On October 11, 2011, Jensen Kimmitt, once again, resigned from CLYW. "In the next few months I will be starting my own company. It’s not about taking out YYF. It’s about doing my own thing. It’s about doing what I feel is best." Kimmitt, wrote in a note on his blog. Jensen Kimmitt's blog is now gone and his Facebook account has been deleted. This company eventually went on to become A-RT. In 2013, Jensen began a hip-hop career under the alias Duns Broccoli. Producing his own beats and rapping over them, his music is an outlet for his emotions as well as a storytelling platform. On March 17th of 2015, Jensen has left the CLYW team once again. As of December 2015, Jensen and Charles Haycock sold out on a first run bundle pack. The Junior, an unresponsive aluminium yoyo machined by One Drop, and two wood yo-yos lathed by Jensen himself; the Peon being an unresponsive model, and the Orphan being a responsive model. This appeared to be a money raising bundle to further invest in starting a company. In 2016, in order to organize Jensen and Charles' yo-yo production efforts, the company A-RT (Alternate Return Tops) was created. They have released many new yo-yos under this brand. Currently there are four aluminum (Grail, Sparrow, Diptych, and 420) and three wooden (Squib, Peon and Woodboy) yoyos. Signature YoYos *CLYW Wooly Marmot *YoYoFactory Northstar *YoYoFactory JK (never released due to manufacturing issues, and with Jensen having left the Team during production) *CLYW Canvas *A-RT Junior *A-RT Orphan *A-RT Peon *A-RT Sparrow *A-RT Grail *A-RT Squib *A-RT Diptych Achievements 2009 *Bac 2009 1a 1st *PNWR 2009 1a 1st *WYYC 2009 1a 4th *44 Clash 1a 1st *CYYN 2009 1a 1st 2010 *PNWR 2010 1a 1st, *Cal States 2010 1a 1st, *Bac 2010 1a 1st, *CNYYC 2010 1a 1st, *WYYC 2010 1a 1st *44clash Battle Tournament 1st 2011 *Cal State 2011 1a 1st *WYYC 2011 1a 9th 2013 * PNWR 2013 1a 8th * Cal State 2013 1a 5th